Thanks for the Memories
by The Emerald Shapeshifter
Summary: For years, the Hyperforce has been disbanded. Now, one member has to find the team members one by one and bring them back together in order to defeat the last of the Great Evils that threatens Shuggazoom. [Full summary on my homepage]
1. Prologue

**Thanks for the Memories**

**A SRMTHFG Fanfiction**

* * *

My newest story!

For years, the Hyperforce has been disbanded. Now, one member has to find the team members one by one in order to defeat the last of the Great Evils that threatens Shuggazoom.

Let us see how this turns out before I continue.

* * *

**Chapter One: Prologue**

The skies of Shuggazoom may look peaceful, but do not let that deceive you. Deep down, far beneath the city, in the secret chambers winding far under, one lone soul lingered. This person has been here for three years.

Shrouded in a black cloak, no one could see the person's face. Although, there was no one around to see anything. There was semi-darkness, lighten slightly by widely placed torches, shining for years, deep down there...

The heroes of this town, the Hyperforce, were non-existent at the moment. They had broken up long ago, as most powerful teams were ought to do. No one knows truly why they broke up, but they had split to separate corners of the galaxy known as the Milky Way.

Only one member remained on Shuggazoom to retain peace; barely. This person didn't know why; but there had to be hope, right?

"The Hyperforce helped me once; no, more than once," the figure said, its voice feminine. "Now I'm the only one who can help them. I need to find them."

She lifted the hood off of her head, revealing a human girl with pink hair and stunning green eyes. No one would even know she wasn't truly human by first glance.

To tell the truth, most didn't even remember her.

She still couldn't believe Chiro left her. But she forgave him long ago. Did he do the same for her?

"I have to find them," she said breathlessly, running off through the darkness that was known as the Shadow Underpass.

* * *

Oh, we have another vote! Should I:

A: Keep this story up.

Or B: Trash it.

I think this story has promise, but, hey, I'm the author. Let me in on your opinions, and remember... I LIKE REVIEWS!

Heh, guess what song inspired this story?

Songs inspire many of my stories; get used to it.

_Signed: The Emerald Shapeshifter._


	2. Take Me There

**Thanks for the Memories**

**Chapter Two: Take Me There**

Jinmay was finally back on the streets of Shuggazoom, after many months. She only came up here when she knew there was trouble and the city needed a hero. She was the only one here who could be the hero.

Her life had been like this for the past three years.

Although, even though the Hyperforce was not here, no one still dared to disrupt the monotone peace of the city. It was tranquil, but nothing ever happened.

Jinmay went unnoticed as she walked through the city, still wearing her black cloak. She never took it off; it helped at night, and during the day, to hide her. No one really knew she was still on Shuggazoom.

Seclusion was a small price to pay for her lost friends.

She approached the abandoned section on the very outskirts of the city. There, standing tall and proud, was a living monument to celebrate the days of the Hyperforce. There stood the Super Robot. The Hyperforce never took it with them.

The eyes were blank, looking at nothing. Jinmay's gaze followed its arms up to its head, looking for...something. She activated her rocket feet, and flew up to the shoulders.

Jinmay looked up into its eyes, then put in a code to open a door in the neck of the giant machine.

The inside was dark, illuminated sparsely by dim, green lights. She was used to this kind of setting. Every now and then, a small whistle went through the Robot; its cries for help from this fate.

Jinmay finally made it to the main room, looking sadly at the six different colored tubes at the back, leading to different parts of the Robot. The giant screen was dark, dust collecting on it—and everything else—from years of no use.

She noticed a small green button, and pressed it. A hum went through the entire Robot; machinery moaning, finally moving after all this time; electric wires like blood veins coming back to life; computers turning back on, rebooting all the systems, as well as the memory the Robot possessed; the eyes of the Super Robot finally illuminating, looking over its surroundings.

"Super Robot, this is Jinmay," she announced. "The Hyperforce have left, and we have to find them. I have no ship of my own; will you help me?"

A whistle, again, went through the Robot. Jinmay, being a robot herself, understood: _  
"Yes."_

"Do you have any idea where Antauri might be?"

Talking to a giant robot: Weird, but necessary. Despite being dormant for years, it still remembered a lot.

"_Koraladoll."_

Jinmay looked up to the screen, which was showing a map of the quadrant Koraladoll was in. The Robot zoomed into it, showing the crystal planet.

She finally nodded. "Take me there."

* * *

I know, another short chapter, but, hey. Jinmay found one of the members of the Hyperforce—the Super Robot itself!

So, I guess this makes Chiro seventeen. Either that or he found the fountain of youth, which is unlikely. He will still be sort of the same, but more...hardened in attitude.


	3. Spiritual Rejection

**Thanks for the Memories**

**Chapter Three: Spiritual Rejection**

* * *

I know some of you probably don't like Jinmay, but don't worry—the others will appear soon.

* * *

Blue eyes opened in the light of the crystal temple on Koraladoll. He had sensed something. Something...familiar. He focused, then it hit him. 

The Super Robot.

It had been activated again. After all this time.

Antauri had tried his hardest to keep the team together during that hard time, but the first to leave was Chiro. He left without one word, so no one knew where he went. Antauri, despite his tough outer demeanor, was devastated by him leaving. He regretted himself leaving as well, but the team was already broken up, beyond his power to heal.

Chiro—a fourteen year old boy—was the only thing keeping them together during that time.

After all the others had left, Jinmay was supposedly the only one who remained on Shuggazoom, but nothing was certain. No one knew what became of the robot girl.

Wait—who could have activated the Robot?

Antauri blinked at the thought. Could Chiro have come back for them?

He came to one conclusion: If it _was_ Chiro, he would pay for leaving them.

* * *

The Super Robot slowly lifted into the air, fists raised horizontally as the giant rocket boosters came out of its back for escape from the atmosphere. Jinmay sat in one of the orb-like chairs, her eyes tightly closed. 

The citizens of Shuggazoom were frozen, watching the Super Robot take off. Had the Hyperforce returned for the machine? Or was someone stealing it?

They watched the familiar sight of the Robot swirling through the air, before shrinking down into the sky, flashing like a star before vanishing completely.

They all missed the Hyperforce, but it was beyond their power to return the wrong righted on the monkey team. They had all heard of the kid leader running away. An alert had been sounded by the Hyperforce, almost hesitantly, but no one could find him. That's when the five individual ships took off, leaving Shuggazoom forever, and the giant robot machine they owned shut down forever...

Or not...

But, still, no one really knew what the true reason for the break up of the team was... That question would be better for Chiro to answer.

* * *

Jinmay closed her eyes. Her self training gave her new abilities. She attempted to use her mind to find the spiritual master of the galaxy—Antauri. 

The Super Robot began to slow down, now knowing she was doing something that needed intense concentration.

Jinmay focused. _Antauri?..._

No answer. Then...

_Jinmay? Is that you?_

_Antauri?_ Jinmay mentally smiled. _Glad to hear your voice._

_Likewise. Were you the one who activated the Robot?_

_Yes._

There was a pause. _I'm not coming with you. The team breaking up...Chiro leaving... I don't want anything like that happening again. It's best that way if we all stay away from each other._

_But Antauri!—_ Jinmay started, her eyes closing tightly.

_That's it, Jinmay,_ Antauri said. _This is the end. Go home. Forget. I don't want any more pain._

_I will not! You think Chiro let you down? Now you're letting him down!_ Jinmay opened her eyes and spoke to the Super Robot.

"Get to Koraladoll! Now!"

The Super Robot complied, finally speeding up.

Jinmay sulked. "Of all the team members, I thought he'd be the one to reunite the team..." she whispered.

The Super Robot, after a few more minutes, finally came to a landing on Koraladoll.

* * *

Antauri gasped at the mental link was forcibly severed. She would come, that much was clear, but it would take much to purge him from his current life.

* * *

The Veran Mystics greeted Jinmay with kindness, even though they had never met her. She remembered Chiro's story of this place: Master Xan, the true master of the Power Primate, had betrayed the Hyperforce—and the universe—by siding with the Skeleton King and releasing that giant worm. Now, Master Xan was dead and someone more...better suited to the task has replaced him. Antauri. 

"You say you are a close friend of Master Antauri," one of the Mystics said. "He has never spoken of you."

"He doesn't want to," Jinmay answered solemnly.

The Mystic issued a curt nod, finally stopping before an elegant door. "Within are Master Antauri's quarters."

Jinmay nodded in thanks, taking the door handle and opening it.

The inside looked almost identical to Antauri's room in the Super Robot, only on a much larger scale. A small stream wove through the room, fed by a fountain in the wall, and going through a small hole in the opposite wall; Jinmay gingerly stepped over it. A large orb of light resembling the sun was seemingly hovering in the center of the ceiling, evenly lighting the room. She squinted as she looked at it. The ground was a thick layer of sand, spread to make elegant patterns that her feet ruined as she began to approach the center of the room.

In the middle of the room was a small pond, and in the pond was a small rock. Antauri sat on that rock, his eyes closed, his body in a lotus position.

As Jinmay was about to speak, the silver monkey beat her to it.

"I am not leaving. The Hyperforce has been disbanded, and cannot be healed. I am sorry, Jinmay."

"No, you're not!" Jinmay shouted, causing Antauri's eyes to shoot open and look at her. "You don't know what you're talking about! You used to be so nice... What happened to you, Antauri?"

"Chiro," was his answer. "He left. So I left as well."

"Just because he left doesn't mean—"

"Jinmay! Listen to me!" Antauri was now standing, leaning over to get as close to her as he could without leaving the small stone he was on. "He left. He was the only thing holding the team together! We all fell apart after that, losing one of the only things we had in common. The reason he left is unknown, but I know one thing—he's never coming back!"

"How do you know that?" Jinmay said, much softer, taking a small step forward. "I know you knew Chiro longer than me, but I know parts of him no one else does. I know his feelings, his heart. He opened up to me more than any of you. He left for a reason, but that never meant he won't come back. We could try to find him—and the others—but we need to stick together."

"But..." Antauri was interrupted.

"He was not the only thing keeping the Hyperforce together. You guys were siblings. You are all one-of-a-kind in the universe, and now you're all separated. You're no good without all of you together. What do you say?" She held out her hand. "Help me reunite the Hyperforce?"

Antauri had never heard such meaning and knowledge coming from Jinmay like this. She truly did care about the Hyperforce, more than anyone knew...

"You've lost your faith in the Power Primate, Antauri," Jinmay whispered. "More importantly, you've lost faith in your friends."

Antauri closed his eyes; he would have cried. But, no, that ability was lost long ago...in another life...

Antauri clasped his hand to Jinmay's. "I'm in."

Jinmay smiled broadly.

"I just need a day to prepare things; this temple and planet needs a new guardian while I'm gone."

Jinmay frowned. "You're not coming back to Shuggazoom?"

Antauri looked up. "Not as far as I know. I have no clue what's in store for us, so nothing is absolute."

* * *

Antauri had been gone most of the night; making preparations for their departure, and alerting all of the Veran Mystics. This was the first time a Master had left Koraladoll, so it took a while. 

They had dinner in Antauri's quarters. It was food they normally had together as a team, bringing back tons of memories. Jinmay remained silent through the whole meal.

After, Antauri came up to Jinmay. "Is something wrong?"

"Why did the team break apart?" Jinmay asked softly.

Antauri looked down, turning around. He spoke over his shoulder, his voice grim. "That question would better for Chiro to answer."

* * *

Antauri pressed a few buttons on the main control panel, lighting the giant screen. The Super Robot seemed to be happy to 'see' Antauri back at last, but only Jinmay could understand the whistles. 

"I must admit..." Antauri said. "I have no clue where the others are. I left too soon."

"I didn't know where to find you either," Jinmay said. She smiled. "The Super Robot told me."

Antauri grunted and turned around to face her, a confused look on his face. He shook his head, then turned to the screen once more.

"Super Robot?" Jinmay said out loud. "Location: Mr. Hal Gibson."

The Super Robot's computer shot through the universal internet faster than the blink of an eye. Jinmay blinked, trying to read all of the entries that had the name Mr., Hal, or Gibson in them. Then, one entry stood out.

_Mr. Hal Gibson,_ a female voice announced over the computer. _A renowned scientist living on Galvan B. _(Recognize the name, Ben 10 fans? That's the moon Upgrade is from, the moon of the Galvans, Grey Matter's species, the smartest species in the galaxy). _He is currently researching bio-mechanical life forms._

Nothing else.

"Galvan Prime is a long way off," Antauri pointed out grimly.

Jinmay swallowed, then said, "Super Robot. Location: Chiro. Age seventeen; birthday October 17." (I'm just guessing.)

The computer once again buzzed through the internet. Finally, a page came up.

Word in big red letters: _NO DATA FOUND._

Jinmay fell to her knees. _No data found._ The words rang through her head. Although, what did the computer know? Chiro may have deleted any and all files on himself.

To the computers, he no longer existed. He never did.

Jinmay pounded her fist on the control panel. "I shouldn't have left him."

"Jinmay, you didn't leave him," Antauri said soothingly. "You taught me that. We must stick together, now, or all may be lost."

Nothing happened for a long while...

Then, Antauri spoke.

"Robot, set a course for Galvan B."

The Robot complied, changing its course.

* * *

Yes, Antauri was mad. And he refused to help Jinmay. I don't blame him. But now he's helping her, so all's good.

Do not fret. The story of why the Hyperforce had split up will be slowly revealed, by each member of the Hyperforce as they are located, and by one special person at the very end if you don't understand. Each member has their own viewpoints on the break up, so you will hear each of their reasons for leaving.

Remember, they never had to leave Shuggazoom, but all of them did. Only Jinmay stayed.

* * *


	4. Found But Not Saved

**Thanks for the Memories**

**Chapter Four: Found But Not Saved**

Jinmay stood, staring at the screen as stars flew by, the Super Robot flying at high speeds. Yet it had been two hours since they had left for Galvan B. Antauri looked over to her, shook his head for some reason, and walked over to his tube.

"The Super Robot is on auto-pilot," he told Jinmay. "You should get some rest."

"I don't need rest," Jinmay said, her voice monotone.

"If I may ask, what have you been doing these past years?" Antauri turned back around, but did not leave his spot. "I know you did not leave Shuggazoom, but what did you do?"

"I made a promise to the Hyperforce, Antauri, and to the people of Shuggazoom." Jinmay looked down and closed her eyes. "I never break promises. I stayed to protect the planet. But I always hoped someone could come back and help me." She turned to him. "You left Shuggazoom defenseless."

Antauri's eyes widened, shocked at the bitterness in her voice. Then, realizing he had nothing else to say, he walked into his tube and shot up it.

* * *

For the next half hour, they didn't interact. Antauri never came down from...where he now was. And Jinmay never left her spot, right in front of the screen, staring blankly at it. 

So many bad memories mixed with good ones. It was too much for both of them.

* * *

Antauri opened the door. The room was as he remembered it. Action figures of the Sun Riders, along with other unrecognizable characters, lines the shelves, and the nightstand next to the bed. 

On that nightstand was also a picture. It was of the Hyperforce, all of them, including Jinmay. She, Chiro, and Antauri were in the front, and Sparx, Gibson, Otto and Nova were in the back. All of them were smiling.

"Chiro..." Antauri whispered. "Where did you go?"

He blew the dust off the picture frame. Years of no use allowed everything to collect dust.

Antauri sighed, and said, "Please, come back."

Then, he turned around and left.

* * *

"We're coming upon Galvan Prime," Jinmay announced, sounding a little bored. 

Suddenly, a voice rang through the ship. _You are approaching secure space of Galvan Prime. Identify yourselves._

Antauri spoke into a small microphone. "This is Antauri, Master of the Veran Mystics of Koraladoll. We would like to see Mr. Hal Gibson."

"Just patch him through," Jinmay added.

The screen flickered, but remained blank for a minute. Then, Gibson's face appeared on it.

He had not changed.

His eyes widened. "Antauri..." he breathed. "Jinmay... Oh my goodness..."

* * *

They allowed the Super Robot to land on Galvan B, from Gibson's permission. As Antauri and Jinmay stepped out of the Robot, Gibson rushed up to them, with some strange, blob-like creature with white lines behind him. It didn't move, though. It stood standing where it was. 

"Antauri?" Gibson asked, still incredulous. "And Jinmay? How— How did you know—? I mean... Why did you—?" Gibson took a step back. "Why?"

"Gibson," Jinmay said. "What's wrong?"

"I just... I don't understand... Why did you come for me?"

The blob creature stepped forward and asked, "Is there a problem here, Mr. Gibson?"

"No, it's fine," Gibson said, waving the thing off.

"What is that?" Jinmay asked.

"He's a Galvanic Mechomorph," Gibson answered. "But why did you come back for me?"

"The reason Jinmay came for me," Antauri said. "We're a family, and we need to stick together."

Gibson looked down. "Did you find Chiro?"

No answer.

Gibson turned around, looking at the Mechomorph, and said, "Research is done for today, Gamma."

The alien nodded, and walked off without another word. Gibson beckoned to Antauri and Jinmay, saying, "Follow me."

* * *

They were now in Gibson's lab. True to his nature, it was a large lab on the moon, filled with things neither Antauri nor Jinmay could identify. Gibson was a scientist, and this was his domain. 

Beakers filled with different chemicals lined desks spreading through the large room; Jinmay was the only one edging around them. Bunsen burners were also on the tables, heating some chemicals. There were more of those Mechomorph creatures working with a few chemicals—the non-acidic ones (acid dissolves them).

"This is my lab," Gibson said grandly. "Although you probably figured that out by now." Chairs came out of the floor, and Gibson motioned to them. "Please, sit."

"I must say, Gibson," Antauri stated, looking around as he sat down. "I am impressed."

Jinmay nodded in agreement.

Gibson smiled. "Thank you. I am in the midst of research with the Galvans. Were are doing a study on the Mechomorphs. They are trying to see what created them and how they could use that technology as a defense."

"Are the...blob...things...friendly?" Jinmay asked.

"Yes. Matters have been resolved; a peace made. With my help."

"Gibson," Antauri said slowly. He clasped his hands together. "We are glad that you've found a place that suits you, and all you've told us you've accomplished, but we want you to come with us."

Gibson eyed him, clearly asking, 'Why?'

"To reunite the Hyperforce," Jinmay said, answering his unasked question.

"But without Chiro, we're nothing," Gibson pointed out.

"No, without Chiro, we're still a team," Jinmay said. "You all need to realize that. What happened to all of you to make you forget that?"

Suddenly, a Galvanic Mechomorph rushed up, a different one than last.

"Excuse me," Gibson said, annoyed. "Can't you see I am in a conversation?"

"Sorry sir," the Mechomorph said. "But I believe I have found something you may want to see..."

Gibson glanced at the alien, asking another silent question, to which the alien nodded.

Gibson subtly looked down, lost in his thoughts. Then, after a minute, he spoke.

"Tell Gamma he can take my place. I have a family issue I need to resolve."

"But sir—"

"I have to leave," Gibson said, more forcefully. "This is an urgent matter I must attend to."

The creature paused. "Family...? I do not understand..."

Gibson shook his head. "I'm sorry." He then ran out of the room.

"Gibson, wait!" Jinmay called after him. She jumped out of her seat, but Antauri stopped her.

"He needs time," the silver monkey said. "We will wait."

* * *

It took almost two days. They both did not see Gibson for that time. No one else had, either, so Antauri and Jinmay were forced to stay in the Super Robot and not leave. Gibson would come to them. 

The transport tube whirred, and Gibson came up through the blue one. Jinmay secretly smiled. Gibson approached the helm, looking as sure of himself as always.

Antauri approached him.

"I must admit," Gibson said suddenly. "I had doubts about the Hyperforce. Doubts about me as well. I never even knew I cared so much about Chiro, because when he left, I just didn't have the will to carry on."

"Jinmay told me this:" Antauri began. "We are not good without all of our parts. We left Shuggazoom to suffer whatever fate it now has without us there to protect it."

"I understand," Gibson said quietly.

Antauri grabbed one of his hands. "Good to have you back on the team, Gibson."

"But how?" Gibson asked, looking up from his feet. "How will the team be truly together without Chiro?"

"I swear, Gibson, that once the team is back together, we will do all in our power to find him," Antauri said, determined.

"How do you know?" Gibson suddenly demanded darkly. "How do you know he's not _dead_ at the moment?"

Antauri started. He didn't know. The computers could not find any trace of Chiro, but...

"The Power Primate," Antauri answered. He closed his eyes, and for the first time in a long time, concentrated to find Chiro's power.

It was like a Power Primate radar in his mind. Nothing at first. Then, on the plane of the galaxy, something appeared. A small green dot, almost invisible, appeared.

"I sense him," Antauri announced. "He's alive." Then he frowned. "But I don't know anything else..."

Jinmay almost screamed with excitement and fright, but she didn't say anything.

"Gibson, do you know where the others are?"

Gibson thought for a moment. "I have no clue where Nova might be, but Sparx and Otto are on a planet called Terran."

"Terran?" Antauri questioned.

"Yes, it is a planet similar to the planet Earth. But it is surrounded by a powerful forcefield; not even I could shut it down..."

"How are we going to get in then?" Jinmay asked solemnly. "Tackle it and hope for the best?" She was being sarcastic.

Antauri rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You know... That is not a bad idea..."

Jinmay's eyes widened. _This may become an all-out war,_ she thought.

* * *

"Three years ago...the _unforgiving_ split-up of a great team released one of the most _powerful_ demons in history..." a voice whispered in the total darkness of the small building, almost as if he was reading something from a book. 

He spoke again, this time in a whisper. "The bond between the members of the Hyperforce, unknowingly, released this demon into reality. The Alchemist used the Hyperforce as the lock, and me as a _key_. Separating the lock from the key was never supposed to happen... Not as long as we were _alive_."

It was a few more minutes before the voice spoke again. "I've been fighting for years now. I can't do this anymore."

The figure currently speaking stood up, opening a door, allowing faint moonlight to flood in. The figure quickly dashed out into the rainforest, looking up to the dark sky, waiting.

The orange streaks on his face had dulled over the years, his old orange scarf non-existent right now. His white clothes were torn, cuts and scrapes the cause. His black hair was still in perfect order, the moon reflecting off of it. His shoes were battered and nearly worthless, but he still wore them. His blue eyes were dull, from years of fighting and near-death experiences, but they still held hope.

For he was Chiro, Chosen One of the Power Primate.

"It's all my fault," he said softly, hoping someone, _anyone_, would hear him. "I left them. They never left me, but I abandoned them. Now, I'm the only one who can save them.

And with that, he dashed into the forest, faster than the eye could see, the light of Ranger 7 shining down on him...

* * *

Back inside the Super Robot, Antauri gasped and collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Well, that's chapter four! Hope everyone liked it—I'm not too sure about it myself.

I know, separating a lock from a key is supposed to be a good thing, but in this case, it's not. They were supposed to stay together...

By the way, Terran is pronounced like 'Cherran'.

And I also recently took the Driver's test to get my learner's permit. I only missed one out of the thirty questions!

It may take longer than usual for my next chapter, because school is starting tomorrow for me.

_**Until next time, farewell! Thank you for all the reviews! And don't worry, this is not the end of the story. I'm not going to postpone it just because of school.**_

**_In fact, I go onto Fanfiction at school!_**


	5. A Hateful Spite

**Thanks for the Memories**

**Chapter Five: A Hateful Spite**

* * *

_He was...floating. It was relaxing, but deep down, he knew something was wrong. He felt a familiar presence brush against his, but he couldn't place it..._

"_Chiro..." Antauri whispered._

_At first, nothing happened. Then, there was a voice._

"_Antauri."_

_It said nothing more._

_Suddenly, Antauri's vision became black. He closed his eyes (although that won't really help) and tried to concentrate on a way out of this place._

_When he opened his eyes, he was met with a pair of blood red ones, staring straight at him. A deep rumbling emanated from whatever the eyes belonged to, and it spoke._

"_Stay out of my path, you wretched simian."_

_Then, it raised a giant claw, ready to strike... When a green light engulfed the whole plane of Antauri's vision..._

* * *

"Antauri? Can you hear me?" 

Antauri put a hand to his forehead, and slowly sat up.

"Thank goodness!" It was Gibson. He was kneeling down next to him, a worried look on his face.

Antauri grimaced as he picked himself up off the floor, waving off all offers for help. He stood, his hand on the control panel for support, and spoke.

"What happened?"

"I have no idea," Gibson said. "You just suddenly fell to the floor and wouldn't move. I was worried. You were out for ten minutes. I was about to get you to the sick bay."

"I am fine now; thank you Gibson," Antauri assured him.

Gibson gave an odd smile, nodded and said, "Okay Antauri."

"Where are we now?"

"We are almost to Terran," was the answer. Gibson began typing on the control panel. As he did, Jinmay came out of the orange tube behind them.

"Antauri!" she exclaimed. She rushed up and hugged the silver monkey tightly. "You're okay!"

Antauri pushed himself away from Jinmay, giving her a slight smile. "Yes, I am."

The planet finally came into view as a rapidly growing pinkish star. As they got nearer, they saw the pink was actually separate from the planet—the forcefield Gibson was worried about. They finally reached it a few minutes later, hovering in front of the impenetrable forcefield.

"Maybe Otto made this," Jinmay suggested.

Gibson sighed. "Well, if he did, I won't be able to get in. Otto always was the greatest mechanic."

* * *

"SPRX-77!" a voice gruffly shouted. 

Sparx groaned and turned around in his chair and yelled, "I told you! Call me Sparx!"

Otto laughed a bit beside him. They both worked in the Terran Defense Division, the ones who created the weapons and the forcefields, and every defense mechanism they could. Otto was the very head of the making of the weapons, and Sparx was sort of his assistant, though they both seemed equal in ranking.

"Whatever!" the voice said. It was coming from an intercom behind him, in the ceiling. "You and Otto report to the main bridge, immediately!"

Sparx sighed and got out of his chair, followed by Otto. Sparx turned to him and asked, "I wonder why he only remembers your name right?"

Otto just shrugged.

* * *

They came up to the main bridge (by bridge I mean military-wise, like the main control for the weapons and stuff). They jumped onto the risen platform, but they didn't see the man that had called for them. They saw their only military superior. 

Nova.

She was facing one of the large screens, her eyes seemingly frozen to it. "Nova?" Otto asked. "What's wrong?"

"Look," she said, pointing at the screen. Sparx and Otto turned to look at the screen, and they saw something that took their breath away.

The Super Robot.

Sparx gulped, then typed in something on the keyboard. "Antauri, Gibson, and Jinmay are in there. What do we do?"

Nova closed her eyes. "Chiro is not with them?"

"Nope."

Otto's face was grave. "Fire missiles?"

Nova nodded slowly. "Fire missiles." Sparx stared at her, unbelieving.

Nova turned away and closed her eyes as Otto pressed a button, slowly aiming at the Super Robot, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

* * *

The alarm blared in the Super Robot. 

Antauri grimaced. "Just as I remember it," he muttered sarcastically.

The giant screen flickered to life again, revealing several missiles heading their way. They missiles went straight through the forcefield without messing it up, and slammed into the Robot with great force. It tumbled backwards, away from the forcefield.

"They're trying to keep us out!" Gibson said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Jinmay whispered to herself.

The arms of the Super Robot crossed, creating an energy shield. As another round of missiles came forth and slammed into the shield, it harshly shattered. The inside of the Robot shook violently, knocking everyone down.

"Wait!" Jinmay cried. "I've got an idea!"

She crawled towards the control panel as the Robot shook even more. She grabbed the panel and picked herself up, holding on tightly to it. Another round of missiles fired. Jinmay concentrated; the timing had to be just right for her plan to work...

_Now!_ her mind screamed.

She pressed a button on the panel, and the Robot abandoned the energy shield, firing the missiles out of its fingers. They collided with the other missiles right at the forcefield.

A ripple went through the pink energy, and, suddenly, it shattered like glass. The pink energy faded into space like sparkling dust.

"Great job, Jinmay!" Gibson shouted. He got up, and piloted the Robot down to the planet below.

"I hope the people that fired at us are friendly," Jinmay said quietly.

Boy, did she not know how wrong she was.

* * *

The Super Robot roughly landed, due to the damage it had taken from the attack. They were very near to a high-tech looking building. Rocket launchers extended from the roof, and it was obvious that whoever had shot at them fired from here. Gibson wondered how a machine on the planet itself could reach them all the way in space. 

The team hadn't even gotten out of the Robot before a green monkey jumped onto the Robot, holding onto one of its legs.

"Otto?" Jinmay asked.

"Super Robot!" Otto cried. "You're back!"

"So you didn't miss us?" Jinmay glared a little at him.

Otto grinned sheepishly, then jumped down and hugged Jinmay with all his strength. "Jinmay! I missed you!"

"That's better," Jinmay said as Otto released her.

Sparx and Nova were slowly walking up. Sparx just smirked at Gibson, crossed his arms, and said, "Good to see you again, Brain-Strain."

"Likewise," Gibson agreed, a small smile growing on his face.

Nova said nothing. She just had her arms crossed, standing further away from the group, with a frown on her face.

"Nova?"

She let out a yelp as Antauri appeared suddenly beside her. She gathered her wits about her, glaring. _Same old Antauri..._

"What's wrong?"

The straight-out question. Now, Nova could give him the straight-out answer.

"I'm mad."

"W-Why?" Antauri seemed uncertain for the first time in his life.

_Okay, maybe not the same old Antauri..._ Nova admitted silently.

"Don't be mad at us; Chiro left of his own free will," Antauri said. He moved to put his hand on her shoulder, but she moved away. Antauri continued. "We will find him, Nova, if it's the last thing we do."

"Well, what if I don't want to?" Nova demanded, almost shouting. The others turned to look her way. "I'm happy with my life here right now, and you know why? Because I know no one will leave me like he did. He was my friend, and he just...left. Why?"

Antauri stepped forward. "None of us know the reason, but I am sure it was not to hurt us. He would never, ever do that, so we can't give up hope. We have to find him."

Nova gulped and closed her eyes, looking away, her arms falling to her side.

Suddenly, a loud roar sounded behind them. They all turned around to see something large, black, and scaly rise up behind the Super Robot.

It was a dragon.

The horns on the top of its head were just like the ones on top of Mandarin's head (the clone Mandarin). Its eyes blazed a murderous red, glaring at the Hyperforce. Its claws, the spikes on its back, and the bone on the tip of its tail were all the same color. Its wings easily overshadowed the Super Robot's size.

One question they didn't have to ask: _Are you good or evil?_

Otto took a step back. "W-What's that?"

"Some kind of demonic dragon..." Gibson said, following Otto's lead and backing away. "But what is it doing here?"

"More importantly, how did it get past the forcefield?" Sparx asked. "It regenerates itself."

Jinmay's heart suddenly jumped. In one of its claws, it was holding something.

Seeing her looking at it, the dragon smiled. Not a good one, either. Its smile revealed its teeth to also be red—but not from natural coloring.

It held up its claw and opened it, allowing the item it was holding to flutter to the ground, landing in front of Nova.

It was an orange scarf, stained with blood.

Nova's eyes widened as she stared at the scarf.

"**Let that be a warning,"** the dragon growled. **"Anyone who opposes me shall also meet the same fate."**

It then flapped its wings, sending huge gusts down on them, and flew into space.

Nova fell to her knees and picked up the scarf. She held it close to her face. She really, really hoped that Chiro would suddenly appear beside her and say, _"Hey, there's my scarf; where'd you find it?"_

But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Sparx came up next to her. "Hey, Nova, it's okay," he said, trying to comfort her.

"No, it's not!" she cried shrilly, standing up. "He's dead, Sparx. Dead! How can you say that it's all okay?"

"Because he's not dead," Antauri said blatantly.

Nova looked at him, tears in her eyes. "Huh?"

"I sense him. He tried to contact me. He's alive." He gave her a smile, turning to everyone else, who were all gathered around them. "On Shuggazoom."

* * *

Again, I'm not too sure about this one, so... you tell me.

Anyways, thanks for all the reviews on chapter 4.

And yes, you've seen Nova. Mad at Antauri for Chiro's leaving. She blames him. When she left Shuggazoom, Sparx followed her, and Otto followed Sparx.

And another thing: In case anyone is saying, "She copied that story _The Past_!" I didn't with that last part. I liked that story a lot and I had this idea when I started the story, so I couldn't think of any way else to redo it.

Anyways, Chapter Six coming soon! Yay!


	6. His Life—Behind the Shadows

**Thanks for the Memories**

**Chapter Six: His Life—Behind the Shadows**

Chiro ran.

The monster would soon be returning to Shuggazoom, that much was clear to him. For the past three years, he had been secretly training, gaining the abilities to utilize the Power Primate more than ever, and defeat the dark spirit dragon.

He had nearly lost his life many times over trying to fight the spirit, but the demon dragon could come nowhere near to defeating him. Except for their last fight.

Chiro had come so close to dying, but something kept him alive. Three years of no contact with anyone and rigorous training only hardened his soul. He felt almost no emotion during that time, but now...

He jumped over a large log, his black cloak flapping in the wind. He rose high into the air, landing on a platform that opened up to a tunnel. He ran through the tunnel, before coming to a barren plain. He could vaguely see Shuggazoom in the distance, so he kept running.

* * *

"So, you left Shuggazoom City, only to become the protectors of another planet?" Antauri gazed at Nova, interrupting the silence of their flight. It had been a few hours since their departure from Terran.

Nova nodded. "Yes. It was the only thing that fit me."

"Why didn't you stay on Shuggazoom?"

Nova closed her eyes, her face softening. "I just couldn't handle myself. When Chiro left, I sorta, I don't know...fell apart. I just couldn't stay."

Antauri nodded in understanding. "I felt the same way. I gave up." He smiled at her. "Jinmay changed my mind."

"Did she stay on Shuggazoom? All this time?"

Antauri nodded again. "She was waiting for us."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Nova glanced over to the robot girl. She was talking to Otto and Sparx, asking them the same questions Antauri had asked Nova. The only reason they were on Terran was because Sparx followed Nova—he didn't want to leave her—and Otto followed Sparx.

It was then that Nova noticed Jinmay was wearing Chiro's old scarf around her neck.

Nova asked herself a silent question. _What if he doesn't want to be on the team anymore? I mean, why did he just up and leave like that? Was it something we did?_

Antauri was now staring at her, although his eyes were close, shaking his head.

"What?"

Antauri opened his eyes. "Yes?"

"Why are you shaking your head at me?" Nova demanded.

"Nothing, nothing..." Antauri murmured. "I was just thinking."

"We're coming upon Ranger 7," Gibson's voice said, drifting over to them from the helm. "We should be there in no time."

Nova smiled.

* * *

The Super Robot landed on Shuggazoom, back in the outskirts of the city, nearly powerless from the journey. But it was not in vain. Almost all of the members of the Hyperforce were back, together, and that's all that mattered.

Jinmay was the first to rush out of the Robot, shouting, "Chiro!"

Her voice echoed over the lonely city.

Antauri was floating in mid-air. "I sense him, Jinmay. Stop calling; he's coming."

Otto suddenly looked around. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Sparx looked at him. He had been surprisingly quiet since they left Terran.

Then, they all heard it. A dull thud, sounding...right over their heads.

They all jumped quickly as the large dragon landed where they were standing. Its size, though, was now only half that of the Super Robot (it can change its size).

"How'd it get so small?" Otto asked as the dragon looked down on them.

"So small?" Gibson and Sparx said at the same time.

"Yeah, I mean, look at it! I've seen much bigger dragons, so this one should be a piece of—"

Suddenly, with a flick of its claws, Otto flew across the ground, coming to a stop a few yards away. He didn't move.

"Otto!" Sparx shouted.

A rough laugh emanated from the dragon. It said nothing, though. It opened its massive jaws, fire pouring out. The Hyperforce jumped aside, the ground scorching where they once stood.

Gibson, letting out a yell, jumped forward with his drills positioned outward. The dragon moved at an incredible speed, actually grabbing the drill preventing it from spinning. The dragon then threw Gibson to the ground.

Nova stared in horror as the dragon swiftly took down Sparx as he tried to defend Gibson and Otto. Nova grew mad watching Sparx fall to the ground, ceasing to move. She jumped up into the air, and as the dragon turned to face her, her giant fists slammed into its jaw, forcing its head to the ground. The dragon quickly recovered and threw her into Antauri, causing both of them to crash down to the ground.

Now, Jinmay faced the dragon, alone. She shot her eye beams at the dragon, but they just terminated on its scales. The dragon's claw came down, ready to slice her in half. Jinmay closed her eyes, waiting.

...She felt nothing; she only heard a crackling sound, like lightning, and a roar. After a moment, she opened her eyes.

She gasped.

There was a new figure in front of her. He was wearing a black cloak, similar to her own. His hands were visible, green energy sparkling around them, but underneath, the hands themselves were wrapped with gauze, parts of them hanging off his arms, making the hands look like they belonged to a mummy. The gauze was a pale red... The person's back faced her, so she could not get a good look at his face. His arms were crossed in an X, creating a forcefield of the green energy, protecting her from the dragon's attack.

The figure let out a yell, the energy shield pulsing outward, sending the dragon spiraling backwards, momentarily stunned.

Nova walked up behind Jinmay. She swallowed, saying, "Ch-Chiro?"

The figure turned around. It was Chiro. He had not changed, but his eyes held pain and weariness from years of fighting. There was also a large scar on his face, coming from his right ear to his eye.

His eyes brightened as they fell upon his team, and he smiled. He gazed at Jinmay, noticing the orange scarf around her neck.

"Hey," he said. "There's my scarf; where'd you find it?"

Chiro beamed. Nova also grinned, a tear going down her cheek.

Jinmay took the scarf off and tied it around Chiro's neck. His smile grew even larger, and he pulled her into a hug, which she returned. Chiro then looked over to the rest of the team.

"Are they okay?" he asked.

"I'll go check," Nova said, her voice shaking.

Chiro watched as Nova helped Antauri stand, then Otto. Sparx and Gibson were out cold. Antauri looked in disbelief at Chiro.

"You came back," he muttered with no emotion.

Chiro just nodded.

Then, Antauri asked the mother of all questions.

"Why?"

Chiro just smirked and said, "For the past few years, I have always been so close to dying, Antauri. What else have I got to lose?"

"What about the Hyperforce?" Antauri motioned to the whole team behind him.

"You managed without me for three years. You can keep doing it." He gave a knowing smirk. "I know you can."

"Chiro, _no_!" Antauri lost himself for a moment, lashing out with his ghost claws, catching Chiro on the side of the face.

Chiro reeled back, falling onto his back on the ground; Jinmay let out a muffled scream. Antauri stood there, not believing what he had just done. Chiro sat up and put a hand to his cheek. There were three claws marks. Blood was now on his hand. He could have easily healed the wound with the Power Primate, but he did not. His gaze was not that of hate; in fact, not even Antauri could read his expression.

"I guess I came at a bad time, huh?" Chiro whispered. Antauri strained to hear the words as the dragon finally came to and let out a roar. "I think you need some time to figure yourself out, Antauri. Three years wasn't enough."

Chiro stood and walked calmly towards the dragon.

The dragon's eyes widened as it looked at the boy. **"You..."** it muttered. **"I thought I killed you."**

"You really thought that you could kill me, huh?" Chiro asked boldly.

The dragon laughed dryly. **"I am tired of dealing with you, boy. This time, when I tell you to drop dead, you do it."**

"I'm not taking orders from you," Chiro declared.

"And neither are we!" Otto and Nova shouted at the same time, coming next to Chiro.

"**Oh, too bad..."**

The dragon lunged forward, faster than the eye could see, and swiped at Chiro. He jumped into the air, barely avoiding the attack with practiced ease. Chiro then let loose a blast of green energy, actually scratching the dragon. Otto joined in, throwing his energy saws at the dragon, only for them to be swatted away like bothersome flies. Nova flew forward, landing a powerful punch to the side of the dragon's face, sending it reeling backwards a little. It recovered in seconds and grabbed Nova, bringing her closer to it.

"**I have no time for you pathetic simians,"** it growled. **"The human is the one who must die."**

It then threw Nova roughly to the ground, and Jinmay ran up to her.

"He still has the Power Primate..." Antauri murmured, watching the fight.

Chiro jumped onto the dragon's back, which caused it to spread its wings and soar into the air, its wings flapping quickly, taking them high into the air.

"He could have given it up..."

"Whoo-hoo!!" Chiro yelled in excitement, throwing a fist into the air, making the dragon mad. It closed its wings, pressing them to its body, and dove towards the ground, crashing head first. The noise from the crash woke Gibson and Sparx up, who Antauri tended to, still whispering to himself.

"But he didn't..."

Jinmay stepped forward as a cloud of dust rose from the crash scene. Then, the dragon rose, its teeth clamped over Chiro's scarf, holding him by the neck. His eyes were closed.

"Chiro!" Jinmay shouted.

The dragon grinned and cocked its head, throwing Chiro aside. It then glared at Jinmay, who was now in a battle stance in front of it.

"**You think you can save him?"** it asked, coming closer. **"I don't think you can even save **_**yourself**_**."**

Chiro finally stood up and looked in the dragon's direction.

It leaned forward, and clamped its jaws over Jinmay, who screamed. It just held her in its mouth. Chiro's eye twitched angrily, and he ran forward. He clasped his hands together, creating a sword out of the Power Primate energy (like Antauri did in Belly of the Beast). He sliced at the dragon's head, creating a deep cut from its left eye all the way to its ear, similar to the one Chiro had.

They were now, almost, mirror images of each other.

Chiro stood, breathing hard. He then closed his eyes and concentrated.

The wound on the dragon's face began to glow green, and it screeched in pain. The green light consumed it, and Jinmay jumped out of its mouth as it opened, landing on the ground. Antauri and Nova ran up to help her away from the dragon. The dragon was now backing away on its hind legs, holding its head like it had a deadly headache. Which it did.

It tried in vain to fly. I did manage to get into the air, sending gusts of air down on Chiro, who still stood there with his eyes closed and his hands glowing green. Then, in the air, the green fully consumed the dragon, fading it into oblivion (like the dragon in Teen Titans in _Spellbound_). Chiro finally opened his eyes and turned to Jinmay, who ran up to him.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," she answered. "You?"

"I think I'll live," Chiro answered half-heartedly.

Then, he looked at the others who were now standing a few yards away. "So..." he said with a smirk. "What'd I miss?"

* * *

Please, please, _please_ tell me you liked this ending. PLEASE!

I tried the best I could, so I hope everyone likes it. One more chapter to go, then this will finally be finished. After...what? Two weeks?


	7. Final Endings

**Thanks for the Memories**

**Chapter Seven: Final Endings**

"You guys split up?" Chiro asked. He leaned back and let out a breath. "Well, I knew you all left Shuggazoom, but I never thought you split up the team... Did my leaving really impact you that much?"

"Chiro, you are our leader," Antauri said, leaning forward in his seat. "Without you, the team fell to pieces."

"But before I came along, the team was good and strong, with the exception of _Mandarin_. Why did you split up?"

"Antauri just told you," Gibson told hi quietly. "And that is the only truth."

"Jinmay stayed here, waiting for you," Nova added.

Chiro smiled in the robot girl's direction. "I know. I returned to the city often, and I saw her a lot."

"You came to the city?" Jinmay asked. "Why did I never see you?"

"I kept to myself," Chiro answered. "It would disrupt my training."

"Training?" everyone echoed at the same time.

"I did what Antauri told me to do long ago," Chiro said. He leaned forward to look the silver monkey straight in the eye. "I mastered the Power Primate."

"So... It's Antauri's fault you left?" Otto asked.

Everyone except for Jinmay and Chiro glared at him.

"But I could not sense you in my time on Koraladoll," Antauri said. "I should have."

"I learned how to get past that, too."

"But why the mysterious secrecy?" Otto asked, cocking his head in confusion. He looked at Chiro's hands. "And the bandages?"

"I couldn't have you guys bothering me," Chiro said slowly. "I'm sorry... And the wounds..." He held up his 'mummified' hands. "That wasn't the first time I faced off against that dragon." He smiled wearily. "And...other things...bent on killing me."

He let the cryptic answer hang in the air for a minute.

"I still can't believe you guys though I gave up on you," Chiro said finally. "When have I ever given up on you?"

The monkeys all looked at each other, uncertain of the answer. After three years away from each other, it would take time...a _long_ time...for things to return to normal.

No one had an answer.

"Well, I just have one more question, and this time, I expect an answer..." Chiro started. "Is the Hyperforce back together...or not?"

There was an uncertain shuffling.

"I guess not..." Chiro finished himself. He stood up. "I'd better be going, then."

Suddenly, someone grabbed him arm tightly. He turned around to see it was Otto. The little green monkey had a look of fright in his eyes, and determination.

"Don't leave us again," he said quietly.

Chiro stood there for a moment, before kneeling down and hugging Otto. "I won't," he said.

He held out his hand to the team, saying, "So what do you say? Team?"

Everyone stacked their hands on top of his own, and he smile. "Team," they all said at the same time.

Chiro turned to Jinmay. "Oh, and by the way," he said with a sly smile. "Sorry for leaving you. I never meant to hurt you."

Jinmay gave him a smile and said, "That's okay. I already forgave you."

Then, as Chiro left the room, he whispered something. Only Jinmay heard it.

"_Thanks for the memories."_

_**THE END!!!**_

* * *

Well, there ya have it. The ending was a little shaky, but I like how it came out. Now, I need everyone else's opinion.

Ironic. The first time I ever heard the song _Thanks for the Memories_, that was the day I first started this story. And the day I finally finished it, I got the album **Infinity on High**. Very strange.

My next story will be for those of you Ben 10 fans. So far, the title I have is _Safekeeping_, and it's a _SRMTHFG/Ben 10_ crossover. Plus, the title may change, so remember that.

Keep an eye out!

_**The Emerald Shapeshifter**_


End file.
